beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Professeur Coye Molina
History Coye was born November 17th in Beauvoir, Seine-et-Marne, France to a French Witch named Robin of the (Pure-blood) Avèze family, and a Catalonian Wizard named Andreu of the (Half-blood) Molina. Coye was raised in London, she attended Hogwarts along side her older brother Aleix, and sister Maritxell. Coye was sorted into Slytherin, she was on the path to graduate as such until her father died. Her mother moved the two of them back home to France, where Coye finished off the remainder of her schooling at Beauxbâtons Académie, graduating as a member of Daulphine. As a young witch Coye was always the most skilled in Divination, Charms and Transfiguration. Her skill level was due to the hard work of her mother. Coye's father was instrumental in his own right during his life. His tireless dedication to his daughter and her magical education enabled her to cast a non corporeal patronus by year three, and she was able to transform and vanish objects in year four. In her fifth year she was able to clearly interpret fire-omens to accurately predict a minor event through Pyromancy. Her favorite subjects above all were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions. Coye's grandfather, Felip was a Potioneer. Although he was Pure-Blood and was disgusted by Coye's existence, he loved her and taught her everything he knew, because she is so much like her grandmother Fleurette. Coye returned to Hogwarts for a short time to teach. She received, and maintained both a teaching position, teaching Flying, Charms, and Herbology. She also received the Head of House position for three years. Since resigning from her position at Hogwarts, Coye has returned to France, and her siblings to help 'care' for their elderly mother. She is looking for work at Beauxbâtons Académie as a Professeur during such time. Coye's mother, the last remaining Molina of her generation is rife with Muggle ailments of the mind. The girls, Coye and her sister continue to research treatments. Their brother, Aleix is much more realistic, he knows that his mother is dying, he chooses to spend time with her in these final moments of her life. Background Pet Relationships Magical Skills Herbology - Coye is not an Herbologist by trade, she developed her skill as a hobby. She has been working with plants since her introduction to them during her first year at Hogwarts. Coye is extremely skilled in the subject, and has has some success with cross-hybridization. Potions - Her plant prowess led to her infatuation with brewing, when her mother first began showing signs of illness, Coye did not rush to her side. Instead she took the books, both muggle and magical looking for some way to stave off the aggressive disorders, or reverse their effects. Defense Against the Dark Arts - DAtDA and the Dark Arts, Coye is skilled in both. Fighting her brother durring their time at Hogwarts, and to this day, not to mention the number of petty arguments that ended as duels. Aleix is far more skilled, but made a vow to his father never to hurt his sisters, intentionally. Flying - Flying was not an intentional skill, Coye hopped on her broom one day at wits end with school, family and supposed friends when she hit 30 meters. She looked down at her distance from the ground and pushed up even harder, building her love right then and there. |} Personality A patient, determined former Slytherin/Daulphine who never cared for appreciation and praises which was difficult for many people, family included, to understand. Coye is a very pleasant woman, she is kind and sweet. She is a wonderful person and a fantastic friend. She always has an eye open for any kind of inappropriate behavior going on around her at all times. : Do not let her feminine whiles, or soft-heart fool you. Coye is not to be toyed with, she knows when to strike, the best place to do, and she has a tendency to know what was going to happen before it has. Coye is quick, clever, spontaneous and unfailingly righteous a true fighter for justice, she can be rigid and focused when need be. Appearance Her model is Jessica Biel Coye8.jpg Coye7.jpg Coye5.jpg Category:Adult Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Catalan